Moments after the disaster
by Wishmagic
Summary: Speculative short stories about some of the villains of Darkwing Duck, (Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator) and how they began to cope with their new abilities and lifestyle changes.
1. Megavolt - After the prom

After the prom night, after being turned into the laughing stock of the prom, after being defeated by that stupid… what's his name, Elmo was now back home, though there was still one obstacle he had to face...

Annoyed grunts sounded as a less than pleased rat tried to open the door hindering his path to… wherever he was intending to go. Home, was it? Of course, he was going home, if it wasn't for that stupid lock. With a disgruntled sigh, he rang the doorbell and kept working on the door.

He needed keys, of course. But there were no pockets in the yellow suit he was wearing, he had no room for his keys. Did he leave them back at school? With a loud groan, Elmo hit himself in the face, repeating the action several times. How could he forget his keys, his mind screamed at him as he felt the electricity make its presence known in his hands. Pricking and threatening.

And just like that, the door opened to reveal a friendly, though tired face which calmed the distressed rat down instantly. The door was opened, he could get in.

She looked at him with squinted eyes as she tried to place the face behind the getup Elmo sported before going wide-eyed at the realization of who this person before her was. ''Elmo?''

''Yes?''

''...Since when did you get yourself an afro?'' a distinct confusion in her voice could be heard as she studied the younger in the door. ''...Or that suit?''

''Just tonight. I think.''

''Oh,'' she replied and moved out from the door to let Elmo get through. ''Trying… something new?''

''Uh. Sure, ma.''

The middle-aged lady inspected Elmo, still highly confused at the entire scene. This was so unlike her son. Her son kept his hair down, well kept and combed, this was anything but what she had seen from him. Such a drastic change in style had she never seen from her son in all his or her life. Elmo had always been so quiet and didn't do much to stand out, yet that suit and do screamed 'LOOK AT ME, I'M HERE'.

It was different.

''So, how was prom? Oh, and of course, how did your project go?'' Mrs. Sputterspark tried to start up the conversation in the attempt at putting away the jumpsuit from her mind. Such a distracting piece of cloth.

Elmo gave out a little grunt, thinking long and hard to find the answer to her questions. As recollection took form in his mind Elmo made a frustrated whine, throwing his hands in the air. His hair reacted to the movements of his hands, seeming to get attracted to the electrical current that pulsed in them amid his frustrations. ''Both sucked! I didn't get to do even half of what I wanted before it all was ruined! Ruined!'' He shouted, screeching louder than his poor mother had heard him in years.

It tugged at Mrs. Sputterspark's heartstrings to see her son like this, what made him so frustrated? ''What happened?'' she urged, trying to help with what she could. A worried look, approaching to give him a comforting hug.

Elmo shot her a nasty glare and smacked the air in her direction. ''Don't go close to me, woman!''

The command had her stop in her tracks to register what he said. ''What?'' she said sharply, giving Elmo one chance to change his tone. Mrs. Sputterspark wasn't going to allow being disrespected like that no matter how distressed Elmo was.

Elmo dragged a hand through his great hair now that he could think clearer than he did for just a moment ago. ''Oh, uh. Sorry, ma. It just kinda sucked.''

Still on the fence about the reply, she relaxed. Well, at least he apologized, probably wasn't going to become a habit. ''Do you want to talk about it?''

More silence, the gears in Elmo's mind working hard to find the answer he needed. Talking and thinking things through had gotten so difficult after that experiment. A scientific breakthrough like no other but yet so difficult to recall now that he had a few hours to distance himself from the process.

''No thanks. I'm starving though,'' Elmo noted and approached the kitchen now that he got the thought in his mind. Food sounded good right about now.

* * *

I hope the story was fine for its first chapter. English isn't my first language, but I hope it's readable! 


	2. 2 Megavolt - The knife and the socket

Megavolt - The knife and the electric socket.

* * *

First few chapters might be short as it is more to get down glimpses of what might have happened, but I hope to write longer chapters as I go.

* * *

Megavolt - The knife and the electric socket

Elmo sat on the kitchen floor and stared at the knife he held in his hand, and then to the electrical socket on the wall. Shifting his eyes back and forth between the two, unsure why this sudden urge had taken over him. It was a dangerous urge to stick a knife into the socket to electrocute himself.

His mind and all those years of being told no. The warnings sounded in his head as silent whispers to stop him from going through with his impulse action, but only whispers that didn't do much to persuade him to go against the impulse. Elmo's body craved the electric power hidden in that socket, and it craved it now. Telling him, ordering him to stick the knife into the socket to get electrocuted.

Ever since after that prom night, all thing electrical seemed to grow in interest to the rat. Only the electrical and those who were bound to electricity interested him now, just like the electrical socket in the wall.

His house was an old one, having been built many years ago. So this socket right there? Outdated, dangerous. Elmo knew how much wattage passed through the socket. 120 was the standard in the common household. Nothing exceptional, though still deadly depending on the current passing through a person.

And he loved that. He wanted that shock.

With a shaky hand, Elmo reached the knife towards the socket and light pressure against it. No shock yet. His hands kept shaking as he continued the experiment, now pushing the knife inside the socket - then he felt the first shock - the wattage had now gotten through the knife and made its way through his body.

Elmo's body tensed, his muscles seized up and cramped, no longer able to release the knife. Nothing else could be done now the deed was done. Kneeling over the socket, stuck to receive the electricity go through him. His breathing grew uneven and difficult while his voice went against him making noises he didn't mean to make while the shocks continued. The effects of the electricity had his heart speed up to such a degree he knew could take him into cardiac arrest.

But Elmo, he knew the difference and what happened. His electrical powers allowed that to happen. His body before the prom could never do similar. A normal person would never have recognized what was going on, only that their body stopped responding to their will through the spasms, following by potential death.

Almost by luck, he managed to let go of the knife and fall over to the floor, moaning at the pain and the pleasurable tingling that passed through him. Whatever his hands touched sent a ticklish crackling, tingling across the surface they touched.

His hair had grown more damaged, as had his fur. It was his fur that had gotten the brunt of his mutation, no longer brown as it had shed off his body giving him dry and rashy skin. But that was an afterthought, not caring about the side effect. Hair loss, he could handle if it meant his body got it's electrically charged fix.

He felt energized. Powerful.

Elmo chuckled. And the chuckle gradually changed into a great mirthful laugh as he thought through what happened. Elmo had stuck a knife into an electrical socket to electrocute himself. And he loved every second.

He loved it so much that as soon as his heart began to beat at a somewhat regular pace; he sat himself up again, drawing in a deep breath and looked at the knife that was still jammed in the socket. Reaching for it again with zero hesitation, still laughing from earlier Elmo looked forward to his next shocking experience.

Another jolt and spasms passed through him, but this time they weren't as intense. Though, still pleasurable. Fun.

Elmo felt the building need for more of it as the electricity in him built up. This should have killed him ten times over but here he was, still playing with the 120-watt voltage. And he wasn't going to stop any time soon.


End file.
